Episode 9212 (21st July 2017)
Plot Peter and Toyah prepare to move into the Rovers. Sarah thanks Craig for giving Bethany the courage to seek professional help. Kate is hungover after the party while Luke is sheepish and apologises to Alya for trying to kiss her and, blaming the drink, promises it won't happen again. She hides her disappointment. Tim is paid by Steve to help with the move. Liz tries to hide how upset she is. Adam needs some money to have his office re-wired and asks Eva for a chat to progress their plans. Craig admits to Bethany that he intends to quit the police force. She's horrified and urges him to reconsider, pointing out he'd be letting Neil win. Adam tells Eva she needs to persuade Aidan to give her a job in the Underworld office. Gail tells Audrey that Nick has sold his two flats in Victoria Court but Leanne hasn't responded to his solicitor's calls about her moving out and she's now been sent a recorded letter. Eva tells Aidan she has bad back pains and she feels worse when she's sat at a machine. Craig approaches Neil and tells him he's changed his mind about quitting the force but is going to request that he's assigned a new mentor. Neil angrily bundles Craig into his car, asserting that they need a little chat. Alya confides in Rana and Kate that she's fallen for a guy but isn't sure what to do. They tell her to go for him. In an isolated car park, Neil insists he did nothing wrong and wants to know what Craig's going to do. Nicola calls at No.11 and, handing Eileen a DNA testing kit, tells her she needs to know the truth about Phelan being her father. Gail thanks Shona for helping Bethany. Moira upbraids Liz for her smoking breaks. Secretly activating the record function on his phone, Craig goads Neil into confessing. Phelan arrives home and is taken aback when Eileen shows him the DNA kit. Michelle signs for the recorded letter only to realise it's for Leanne. Eva tells Aidan the doctor's told her she can't sit at the machine all day. She suggests she work in the office. Peter and Toyah organise a farewell party for a grateful Liz. A jubilant Craig plays the recorded call back to Bethany. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Postman - Tony Nyland Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Barlow Legal Services *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Car park *Car park Notes *In a video entitled The Secret Life Of Phelan '' released to the ITV website on 21st August 2017, a scene in this episode was given as a clue to the fact that Pat Phelan was holding Andy Carver prisoner. The scene in question was between Eileen Phelan and her husband when she approached his van in which he was secreting a food bag from Freshco and claiming he had to go off to give a quote for an extension. The later inference was that he was taking food to his captive. *TV Times'' synopsis: Craig takes a risk by secretly recording Neil's threatening conversation; Phelan is shocked by Nicola's request for a DNA sample; and Adam tells Eva she needs to persuade Aidan to give her a job in the office. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,706,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes